


You Think, Therefore You're Mine

by Pastelbluesky



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Cecil Has Tentacles, Egg Laying, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Inhuman Cecil, M/M, Mpreg, Poor baby Cecil gets fucked up and then fucks everyone else up, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Spitroasting, Whipping, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbluesky/pseuds/Pastelbluesky
Summary: Diego thinks Night Vale's most popular radio host would be a perfect addition to his collection of personal playthings.He also knows that if someone as powerful as Cecil is utterly wrapped around his finger, his take-over of Night Vale will be a breeze.





	1. What You Think You See

It was past midnight when Cecil heard something creak in his apartment. He took his pastel blue headphones off his neck and got up to inspect the kitchen where he heard the noise.

In the kitchen, he noticed that the big window next to the stove was wide open, white curtains fluttering in the warm nighttime breeze.

 _Shit_ , Cecil thought, _I hope Carlos is okay._

Cecil hurriedly scrambled into his and Carlos’s shared bedroom to find his handsome scientist boyfriend nowhere to be found.

“C-Carlos? Lovely, sweet Carlos?” Cecil called into dead air, “Are you here, my love?”

He heard a clicking in behind him in the other room. He froze and had one of his tattoos ready a small spell to deflect an oncoming attacker.

He spun around and darted out the bedroom door to find Carlos setting his messenger bag on the coffee table.

“Ceece? You okay? You look paler than usual,” Carlos asked, reaching a hand to Cecil’s forehead, feeling that and his cheeks, “You’re a little warm. Lie down for a moment. I’ll go get a thermometer from the cabinet.”

Cecil slumped onto the couch, but couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something wrong. The eye tattoos on his hands were tingling. The last time his eye tattoos reacted in this way he got beat up in an alleyway. As he scanned the room back and forth back and forth, heart beat steadily going up, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up at Carlos, or at least it looked like Carlos. It was him, right?

The man looked exactly like Carlos, so it must be him. But his hair looked shorter and slicked back, the light gray strands from his temples looked like horizontal lightning bolts. Cecil looked up and down at his boyfriend. Has he always been wearing a yellow button up shirt? He could’ve sworn when Carlos came home he was wearing his typical red t-shirt and lab coat.

“Carlos, did you...put something in your hair? Did you buy pomade or something?”

Potentially-Carlos put his hand on Cecil’s head and began to stroke his white hair.

“Oh, my darling, you have no idea, do you?” Potentially-Carlos said, “Tell me, do you love me?”

Cecil sat up. “Of course I do,” he said standing up, “Is something wrong? Did something happen?”

Potentially-Carlos didn’t reply. He just blankly stared into Cecil’s eyes.

Out of the corner of Cecil’s eye, he thought he saw a dark-skinned hand lying limply on the floor of the bathroom. All sorts of thoughts raced through his head, but he needed to see for himself.

Lying on the white tiled floor of the bathroom was Carlos, clothed in the red t-shirt and white lab coat he had come home with. There were smears of blood on the floor and on his forehead. He was breathing, but the breaths were slow and shaky.

Carlos: Cecil’s beautiful, perfect, dark and delicate soulmate, was barely moving on the floor of his own bathroom.

Suddenly, it hit Cecil like a train. The person that looks like Carlos, talks like Carlos, and acts somewhat like Carlos, is not Carlos.

Cecil slowly grabbed the soap dish off the side of the sink and turned to face Not-Carlos, holding the soap dish behind his back.

“Like what you see?” Not-Carlos asked, “I know you love him, but I’m sure that’ll change eventually.”

“Wha-? Who are you? Why do you look like Carlos? What did you do to him?” Cecil asked in a wet, shaky voice.

“Oh, don’t worry, my darling, I didn’t do that.”

Cecil didn’t have time to be confused as something cold, hard, and metallic hit him in the back of the head, blacking out the world.


	2. So What Will It Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego offers Cecil a choice: join me, or suffer. Seems pretty straightforward, no?

At first, everything felt fine. There was no feeling; the world around him rocked gently back and forth as otherworldly voices cooed sweet nothings into Cecil’s ears. Then a piercing pain shot through Cecil’s arms and legs.

He opened his eyes to white fluorescent lights beaming down at him. He tried to sit up but found that his arms and legs were strapped down to a wire bed frame. The room around him was whiter than his hair, if that was possible. There was a toilet on one side of the room and what looked like a long mirror running across the adjacent wall.

“Hello?!” Cecil yelled, “Carlos? Is anyone there?”

Suddenly, a smooth, caramel voice came over an intercom that must’ve been out of his peripheral vision.

“Ah, you’re awake! Good. I hope my dear Kevin wasn’t too rough with you, he did hit you rather hard.”

Then a door across from the bed opened and the Man-Who-Looked-Like-Carlos-But-Wasn’t nonchalantly waltzed into the room, hands in the pockets of an expensive looking black and yellow suit. He came up to the bed and leaned over Cecil’s increasingly sweaty face.

Cecil could finally get a close up on this doppelganger. This certainly wasn’t Carlos. Where his beautiful boyfriend had rich, dark brown eyes, this man’s were a dark hazel with tints of gold. Where Carlos had longer, luxuriously free-flowing hair, this man had hair cut much closer to his head, which had been slicked back with some kind of product to keep its form. Other than that, everything else screamed Carlos, from the strong jaw to the perfect teeth.

“What a perfect specimen,” the Man-Who-Looked-Like-Carlos-But-Wasn’t muttered to himself, “You’ll be a perfect addition to my collection. After a few tests, of course.”

“T-Tests?” Cecil whimpered. The word ‘tests’ often brought back bad memories from his time in re-education.

“Of course, my darling. We have to run some tests on you to determine how… adequate you are.” Not-Carlos purred, running a perfectly manicured hand along Cecil’s thigh.

“But allow me to introduce myself. I’m Diego, but in the future, you’ll very likely be addressing me as “Sir” or “Master”, depending on how easily you conform.”

Cecil was on the verge of visibly shaking. His mind was racing about a million miles a minute, trying to take in every bit of detail. Hearing someone with Carlos’s voice say “Master” sent shivers down Cecil’s spine all the way to his crotch. Suddenly, he remembered what he saw before he was unceremoniously knocked out.

“What did you do to Carlos?!” Cecil cried, “If you hurt him, I swear to the Old Gods th-”

“Shhhhhhh, Cecil, there’s no need to make a fuss!” Diego hushed, putting his hand over Cecil’s mouth, “Carlos and his “beautiful hair” are perfectly safe. I don’t care what happens to him. All I want is you. You’re very important for my plans. Ooh, I get excited just thinking about them!”

Cecil raised an eyebrow.

Diego chuckled lightly to himself. “Don’t worry. I’ll tell you my plan when you’re properly… acquainted to your new situation.”

Diego unbuttoned his suit jacket and set it aside on a chair. “Tell me,” he continued, “Who do you belong to?”

“Belong to? M-Myself, I guess?” Cecil stammered. He had been trying to use some of his eldritch abilities to escape, but they hadn’t been working, and his tattoos felt numb.

Diego laughed heartily, rolling up his sleeves and taking off his tie. “Oh, my darling, that’s where you’re wrong. You, both in mind and body, belong to me. Forever and always. But now, for the main event. Kevin, my love, would you bring in the materials?” He called to the mirror.

Soon enough, another man walked into the room and Cecil nearly gasped. The newcomer looked almost exactly like him, down to nearly the last detail. He was tall-ish but not short, he was a little thin but not fat, his skin was as pale and as soft-looking as Cecil’s. He even had a mop of semi-curly white hair on his head in the exact same style that Cecil had his. But his eyes, dear god, his eyes. Where there should’ve been white, there was black. Where there was supposed to be lavender irises, there was bright gold in its place. His smile, if you could call it that, seemed to be the cherry on top. His full, pink lips looked the same as Cecil’s, but there were dark red scars that ran from the edges of his mouth up his cheeks, that looked like they were hastily sewn back shut. As the man got closer, Cecil noticed that the man’s third eye in the middle of his forehead was sewn shut. This angered Cecil more than the actual copy of himself. How could someone, assumedly Diego, sew a psychic eye shut? It was outrageously unethical to deprive someone of a feature like that.

“Hello, my love. Kevin, meet Cecil. Cecil, Kevin.” Diego mused, gesturing between the twin men.

Cecil noticed that Kevin had wheeled in some kind of metal cart. Peering further, the top tray had an assortment of scalpels, clamps, surgical wire, and needles of most likely sedative. Almost out of view was a much larger box on the bottom shelf of the cart. The box looked like it was made of a dark wood, and there was a gold lock on the front.

“Now, how should I start?” Diego asked Kevin, “Should I try to break him first or go right to the surgery?”

“Oh, break him first!” Kevin excitedly replied in a voice that sounded similar, but somehow different than Cecil’s, “I loved it when you broke me in, Sir! I’m sure our dear boy here would love it too!”

Diego smiled and looked Cecil up and down, licking his lips ever so lightly. “Good choice, my love. Would you bring Cecil down to the Play Room? I have some things I’d like to try.”

“Yes, sir!”

Kevin grabbed the head of the bed frame and bent down to unlock the wheels, to which he pushed Cecil, still strapped down to the bed, down the hallway, into an elevator down to the basement, and into a room which had to have a special combination punched into a keypad to open.

Cecil’s bed was wheeled to the side of the room where Kevin unlocked the straps on Cecil’s arms and legs.

Seeing his chance, Cecil tried to make a break for it, but when he fell out of bed, he literally fell out. He couldn’t feel any sensation from the thigh down, which was definitely an issue if you’re trying to run.

Cecil heard Kevin audibly sigh above him. “Poor baby boy. You can’t run from us. The chemicals I injected into you while you were asleep won’t allow it. Don’t worry though, they’ll wear off soon, but by that point, I’m sure you won’t ever want to run away, isn’t that right, Sir?”

“Of course,” Diego’s smooth voice agreed, appearing out of seemingly nowhere, “Put him in the position, my love, and make it snappy. I’m so eager to break in my new pet.”

“Yes, sir!” Kevin exclaimed with a wide smile, hoisting Cecil up and pushing him over a metal table.

Cecil tried his best to fight Kevin off with any upper body strength he had, but it was no match when he felt strong fingers grab his hair and hold him down.

Then he felt cold shackles lock around his wrists, which pulled him up into an almost standing position so that he only used his numb legs for balance.

“There we go! Thank you, my love. Stick around, will you? I know how much you love to see the first sessions.” Diego purred, gently petting Kevin’s silky white hair, who seemed to whine gratefully in response and rest his head on Diego’s shoulder.

“Now, where were we? Ah, yes: Cecil,” Diego started, “I asked you before who you belong to. Do you remember what you said?”

“I belong to myself, and no one else,” Cecil spat, “And certainly not to a creep like you!”

Diego chuckled once more and started circling Cecil. “Oh, Cecil. Beautiful, charming Cecil. Your view of the world is so small and limited. Imagine what we could do together. You, me, even Kevin. Imagine the havoc we could wreck together with my influence and those chaotic abilities of yours. We’d be the perfect couple!”

Cecil heard a gentle whine behind him.

“Oh, don’t worry, my love, my sweet Kevin, there will always be a very special place in my heart for you, but your psychic abilities don’t work as well as our dear friend’s here, so I’m adapting my original plan.”

“Work with you? Are you crazy?! First, you break into my home, hurt my boyfriend, hurt me and drag me to where ever the hell this is and drug me, and you expect me to consciously decide to help you?” Cecil yelled, hoping in desperation for some passerby to hear his cries.

“Well, no, not consciously, at least not now. But I think we’ll find that you’ll be making that decision out of your own free will soon enough.” Diego articulated, running his fingers along Cecil’s soft cheek, letting the tips of his fingers hover gently on Cecil’s lips.

Finally noticing the rest of the room, Cecil looked around at the various items lining the walls. There were all sorts of whips, riding crops, clamps, paddles, chains, ropes, handcuffs, and every size dildo in every shape and color you could think of.

“Like the selection?” Diego asked, noticing Cecil’s wandering gaze, “I handpicked all of it, just in case some naughty boy like you or Kevin came within my reach. So, tell me, which would you like to begin with?”

“Begi-? Wha-What do you mean?” Cecil sputtered, “You’re going to use all of that on me?”

Diego laughed. “Oh, no, darling, not all of it. At least, not all at once. I’m simply giving you the choice of which toy to first break you in with. You should feel lucky, not all of my pets are given this privilege.”

Cecil’s mouth went dry. He and Carlos had been a little kinky in the past, making use of Cecil’s near-infinite supply of magical tentacles, but not to the extent where one had used a massive dragon-shaped dildo that Cecil had noticed in the corner of the room on the other.

Worried about what Diego might do to him if he didn’t reply, he quickly looked for the least threatening thing in the room. In the end, he settled on a non-threatening looking riding crop and a rather small looking ring, which he chose because there’s no way a wedding-ring sized ring could be used in a malicious way, right?

“Ah, good selection,” Diego began, picking up the two items, “I’m surprised you went straight for pain first. You must be _very_ eager to be my slave, hm?”

Cecil didn’t reply. He felt like if he said something wrong he’d be punished, and considering his time in the Night Vale Re-Education Center, he knew the severity of speaking out of turn.

“Aww, nothing from the Voice of Night Vale? You’re usually so vocal on your show!” Kevin’s voice jeered from behind Cecil.

Cecil looked up at Diego, who was fumbling with the riding crop, glancing back and forth between Kevin and Cecil. “He has a point, Cecil,” Diego began, “For someone as vocal and talkative as you are in your daily life, you’re awfully quiet.”

Cecil still remained silent. He looked at Diego with pure panic in his eyes. He thought that maybe if he kept quiet, he’d be let go faster.

“Y’know, darling, if you can’t, or won’t, talk, I’ll have no need of you. Unless, of course, there’s something you’d like to confess? Something… like a new ownership, perhaps?” Diego stated, running the riding crop along Cecil’s stomach. When there was no reply, Diego whacked Cecil clean across the face with the crop, leaving a pink, swelling line.

Cecil gasped in pain and tried to hide his face from Diego.

“Master, would it be more pleasurable for you to have him naked? I’m sure it’s not as fun to be whipped with your clothes on.” Kevin’s shrill voice asked.

Diego nodded, and Cecil felt Kevin use something cold and sharp, presumably a knife, to cut away Cecil’s starchy white button-down and throw it on a nearby table. He then undid Cecil’s belt and dress pants and threw them onto a table with the torn shirt until all Cecil had left were his round glasses and purple boxer-briefs.

“Ah, wonderful…” Diego cooed, looking Cecil up and down, “You’re a bit thinner than Kevin. Strange, I thought you two were identical copies… But no matter, a body is a body. Now: Shall we begin?”

Cecil wasn't even allowed to respond before Diego began again: “Let me ask you something, darling, you’re mine, correct?”

Cecil sighed and looked over Diego’s shoulder into the middle-distance. “You asked me that already. NO.”

Diego grabbed Cecil’s jaw and held it up so they were eye-level. “You’re testing my patience, Mr. Palmer,” Diego commanded in a much more serious voice than before, “I’m trying to make this as easy for you as possible. If you tell me ‘no’ again, I will have to resort to drastic measures, rather than let you convert out of your own free will. Got that?”

Cecil had a pretty serious dilemma in front of him. Now, normally in his day-to-day sex life, he was a fairly kinky guy, but he had always commanded control over what he did to his lovers, he had never had this much control taken away from him. The last thing he wanted was to submit control to Diego and whatever malicious scheme he had planned. On one hand, if he relented and let Diego control him, he probably won’t get hurt. His psychic eye most likely won’t get sewn shut, and he’d probably be able to weasel his way out of Diego’s service. He thought about what might happen to Night Vale, to Big Rico’s, to the Dog Park, to the library, and especially to Carlos, sweet, handsome Carlos. It was really a matter of what Cecil was willing to bodily sacrifice.

In the end, he came to his decision.


	3. Pain Before the Pleasure

“So, Cecil? What will it be?” Diego’s dulcet voice purred into Cecil’s ear.

Cecil took a deep breath. “I’ll never be yours.” He growled, staring Diego dead in his black eyes.

Diego sighed and Cecil heard Kevin giggle behind him.

“So be it.”

Diego was suddenly behind him, and in no time at all, there were three sharp whacks to Cecil’s pale, delicate back. Tears were already welling up in his lavender eyes. Before he had a chance to plead, another blow came down. And then another. And then another, all the while Cecil heard Kevin’s maniacal laughter in the background.

“Awww, the pretty boy’s getting all red and swollen! How sweet! May I have a turn, Master?” Kevin whined.

“Hmmm,” Diego mused, “How about you keep our dear friend company up front, hm?”

In no time at all, Kevin was kneeling in front of Cecil, bright black eyes staring into terrified amethyst.

“Aww, don’t be scared, darling,” Kevin cooed, hugging Cecil’s legs, “You’ll be feeling much better soon. You and I will be the best of playmates once my master is done with you!”

“Perhaps. Cecil, darling, will you be mine now?” Diego asked, running a finger along a bright red welt on Cecil’s back, causing Cecil to shiver in pain.

“N-No… I d-don’t want to…” Cecil moaned, shaking in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks, “Please, just let me go…”

Kevin stood up and wiped a tear from Cecil’s eye. “Master, do you think we should move on to more permanent measures?”

“It seems so. Our dear boy isn’t responding as well as I would’ve liked.”

“Wha-No, please, don’t hurt me more! Please!” Cecil bawled.

“Tsk tsk tsk, Cecil, my darling, you brought this on yourself. Only you have the power to stop this.” Diego mused.

God knows Cecil wanted this to stop. He couldn’t believe after all this time living in Night Vale, with all it’s horrors, that he had broken so quickly from a  _ fucking riding crop.  _

“Master, I don’t think he’s gonna play nice… Can I… Can I use him?” Kevin whispered.

Diego rounded around to face Cecil. “You know, my love, that does sound like a  _ marvelous _ idea.”

Kevin perked up, a psychotic smile filling his face. “Oh, wonderful, Sir! Which side would you like? I know you’re partial to breaking in the lower half!”

“You know me too well, mi amor, take the front end and be careful of his teeth.”

Cecil had had enough. As Kevin loosened the chains, Cecil quickly wrapped them around Kevin’s neck and held them tight.

“LET. ME. GO. NOW.” Cecil shouted, pulling the chains tighter around Kevin’s neck.

Diego looked surprised for a second before pulling out a gun from a concealed place and shooting Cecil in the thigh, who screamed in pain and loosened the chains around Kevin’s neck enough for the maniacal double to slip out and away.

“Dumbass,” Diego muttered, “Well on the bright side, now there’ll be more… fluid to help this process along.

As blood coated Cecil’s leg in deep crimson, he was hoisted over a metal table that seemingly came out of nowhere onto his back. His hands were still handcuffed, but now his arms were over his head.

It must’ve been from the blood loss because his mind started getting a little fuzzy. For a brief moment, he looked up and thought he saw his lovely boyfriend staring down at him. But then he leaned over him and sharper teeth and clean-cut hair came into view and it completely ruined the image.

Cecil felt light, nimble fingers rub his inner thighs, ever so slightly pushing up the leg of his boxer-briefs. 

“Like what you feel, mi amor? Is it strange to feel yourself? I bet you can’t wait to be inside, hm?”

Cecil looked up to see Diego undoing his belt, hands rubbing Cecil’s crotch lightly.

“God, you look so good, Cecil. I bet you’re so fucking tight.”

Before long, Cecil’s head was yanked back so that he was eye level with Kevin’s clothed half-hard length. Cecil recognized it as Kevin’s because it was the exact same size as his own.

Cecil heard Kevin sigh. “Master, Cecil doesn’t seem into it,” He whined, “Can we give him something to make him feel better?”

“No, no, my love. I want Cecil to feel every single part. I want him to succumb to loving us naturally. Now, shall we?”

Cecil began to tremble. “Please, stop.” But it was no use. Soon enough, Kevin had his engorged member out and was running the tip along Cecil’s perfect, pink lips.

More blood dripped down Cecil’s thigh and he felt like if he didn’t get it bandaged he might pass out. Unfortunately, solace came in a pair of lips and tongue, lapping up the tangy crimson liquid, moans and groans emanating from assumedly Diego’s lips.

Then suddenly Cecil was naked. Completely and utterly naked. His underwear had been stripped away by Diego, and he had never felt more helpless. 

And for the first time in a very, very long time, Cecil was afraid. 

He was afraid that he might break again tonight. He had been in the Sherrif’s personal re-education program before when he was younger, and this was bringing back all sorts of horrible memories. Memories of when the entire Sherrif’s Secret Police had fucked him into submission until his tender 19-year old body broke in their arms. He had been speaking out against the Secret Police for raiding Old Woman Josie’s house when she had obviously done nothing wrong. But soon the next day he was strapped down to a table, naked, alone, and afraid, as the Sherrif explained that his behavior was “unacceptable” and “would have to change immediately”. He didn’t recover for at least the next 6 months.

But now he was in the same position: naked, alone, and plenty afraid. It seemed he didn’t have any energy left. He was so tired of fighting.

Cecil’s legs were raised up and he felt something soft and warm press against his hole.

“Ah, that’s a good boy. What a tight hole you must have…” Diego purred, moving back and forth but never actually entering Cecil.

This was when Cecil broke. Diego didn’t even have to rape him to make him feel powerless. He just wanted this to be over. 

And if it wasn’t, he might as well try to enjoy it.

Cecil moaned softly as Diego pushed his thick cock inside him. Kevin soon followed suit, his hard member pushing farther and farther into Cecil’s mouth until it reached his throat.

“It’s a shame someone known for their voice has to be silenced. But I’m sure you won’t mind, hm Cecil? Your face is rather flushed.”

Cecil only moaned in reply, mouth full of cock.

“Sir, I think he likes it!”

Diego smiled wide in response. “Good.”

Then it all came crashing down on Cecil as Diego and Kevin started roughly fucking his mouth and ass, respectively. There was so much pleasure that was mixed with doses of pain, Cecil’s mind started to wander. He knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this, he knew it for a fact. He loved his dear Carlos so much, and the feeling of two other men using him like this made him feel so dirty, like a doll that’s made to be fucked and then thrown away.

Kevin must have a thing for choking, because on 3 separate occasions he rammed his cock down into Cecil’s throat, gagging him, forcing him to swallow around the large, slick cock.

Diego was a little more gentle, at least compared to Kevin. His methodical strokes that rubbed gently against Cecil’s prostate filled his lower half with an ecstasy the likes of which he had never known. His own cock was incredibly hard and leaking slightly, considering he had submitted himself to all the pleasure he was being provided.

“F-f-fuck, Master, his throat feels so  _ fucking good _ !” Kevin whined in between moans.

Cecil tried to glace down and saw Diego looking just as in bliss as Kevin, his normally perfect hair slightly out of place, sweat rolling down his forehead.

After what felt like an eternity, Cecil felt Diego slow down slightly and say, “Say, my love, how do you feel about a little finger painting?”

Kevin became visibly excited at the phrase, his cock twitching inside Cecil’s mouth. Cecil, on the other hand, had no idea what Diego meant.

But soon enough, he felt the cold, sharp blade of a knife press against his stomach. The blade was pressed into the soft, white flesh, and dark red blood sprouted from a tiny incision. Cecil whimpered in pain as he felt two fingers wipe up the blood and smear it around his body. He felt this happen 4 more times in various parts of his body, thankfully staying clear of any more sensitive areas.

After Diego and Kevin had their blood fix, they started up again, just as hard, if not harder, than before. As it went on, Cecil got such the urge to touch himself. He knew it was impossible, considering the current chaining situation, but he needed some kind, any kind of release.

But Kevin and Diego were so caught up in their own pleasure, they almost completely forgot about their little plaything’s needs.

“God, what a lovely specimen. You’re so fucking pretty, you little slut!” Diego moaned, gripping Cecil’s bloody thighs, “I bet you love being used, huh? I bet you love it when you’re fucked to the brink of collapse!”

A mixture of pleasure and painful tears were streaming down Cecil’s face. His mind wanted this to be over as soon as it could be, to go back to Carlos and snuggle up under a fuzzy blanket and drink hot chocolate, but his body was begging for more and more pleasure, and to be honest, he could decide which side to choose. 

Eventually, Kevin and Diego finished with loud growly moans, pumping in what felt like gallons of cum into Cecil’s throat and ass. They both pulled out and panted a little, Kevin absentmindedly stroking Cecil’s hair. Diego and Kevin seemed to have had a wonderful time.

Cecil, on the other hand, felt nothing and everything. Even after all that, he himself wasn’t even allowed to cum. His cock was still hard and leaking all down the shaft. Kevin took notice when he nudged Diego, who beamed at the sight of Cecil’s rock-hard submission.

“Ah, what a lovely sight. What a pretty cock you have here, Cecil. I didn’t know you really truly liked getting fucked on either side!”

Cecil whined in reply; his throat was too sore from Kevin’s member to speak and the pleasure was too overwhelming to think clearly anyway.

“Well then, I’m sure you can just mime your answer this time,” Diego encouraged, lightly stroking Cecil’s cock, “And if you answer correctly, I’ll have Kevin finish you off. Now tell me: who do you belong to?”

It took all of Cecil’s strength to muster up the words he didn’t want to say.

“I belong to you and only you.”

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to a *cough* certain *cough* A03 user for giving me the motivation to write this chapter. I'm glad at least a few people are enjoying it :)
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!!


	4. Yes, Sir

The next few hours were a blur as Cecil was unchained, brought back into the room he had woken up in, and thrown upon the cold, slightly wet floor. The door behind him was locked, and he laid there, naked and oozing cum and blood all over the tiles.

He must’ve laid there for a long time, as when he finally opened his eyes, there was only the faintest hue of pinkish-gold light shining through the small barred window. Rounding up the last bits of strength he had, Cecil dragged himself over to the window and stood up to look out. He saw Night Vale in the very far distance. He could even see the radio tower where his show was supposed to be broadcasting from right about now.

_ My show! _ Cecil thought in an explosion of emotion,  _ My show won’t be on, and the people will wonder where I’ve gone! Oh, thank god. I hope Carlos is okay. _

Looking directly down out of the window, Cecil saw an array of factories surrounded by a town which seemed about the same size as Night Vale. Squinting at a sign in the distance, he could barely make out “Welcome to Desert Bluffs” written in scrawled black ink.

_ This is Desert Bluffs? _ Cecil pondered,  _ It doesn’t seem… that bad. Except for the factories and apparent doubles, of course… _

His thoughts were interrupted by the clicking of the door behind him.

As the door swung open, Cecil was suddenly aware of his nakedness as he slumped down to the floor, adjusting his legs to quickly hide his privates from whoever was about to enter.

As he had sort of expected, it was Kevin, holding a tray of something and a glass of water.

“Hey, Cecil. Long time no see, hm?” Kevin asked in a much softer voice than his usual one, “I thought I’d bring you something. My master usually doesn’t allow me to take care of his pets this early on, but I felt a little bad about how hard I went on you.”

He shuffled over to Cecil’s slumped form and set the tray and glass next to him, bending down to inspect Cecil’s wounds.

Kevin chuckled a little bit. “Speaking of hard, how was that at the end, hm? Did I satisfy you enough?” 

Kevin tried to reach out and stroke Cecil’s face, but he was met with a sharp flinch from a very broken man.

“Aww, c’mon Ceece! Don’t be shy! I’m your friend, remember? Well… I’m you, technically.”

“You’re nothing like me…” Cecil groaned, voice still hoarse from the brutal fucking, “I want to go home…”

“Ah, sorry, love, no can do. It’s my master’s orders to keep you here. I love him so much.” He sighed.

Cecil finally met Kevin’s gaze. “Didn’t… Didn’t he hurt you?” He rasped, staring at Kevin’s sewn third eye.

Kevin shrugged in reply. “I was a bad boy, Cecil. I thought I didn’t want to stay here. That was then; this is now. Now, I’m the Voice of Desert Bluffs and our master’s personal pet! Isn’t it great?!”

It was scary how fast Kevin’s voice could go from soft to psychotic.

“What happened to you, Kevin?” Cecil asked, feeling some control come back to his throat, “How badly did you break?”

For a moment, it seemed like true, unadulterated pain flashed across Kevin’s eyes like he remembered some unspeakable horror. It was soon replaced by his usual toothy grin.

“Oh, nothing that bad. Here, let me clean you up. Can’t have you dying of infection, now can we?” Kevin chattered, taking a wet washcloth off the tray and lightly rubbing one of the cuts on Cecil’s arms.

Cecil would’ve flinched away, but the cool cleanness of the cloth felt too good. He needed some kind of relaxation after what happened, and it gave him almost a power trip to see one of his rapists cleaning him back up.

As the water Kevin periodically dipped his washcloth into got redder, Cecil was feeling a little better. Eventually, Kevin’s cleaning got close to his crotch, which is when he’d squeeze his legs shut and wince.

“Aww, c’mon Cecil. I need to clean you all over. I think I saw some blood there earlier.” Kevin whined, letting some of the now warm water drip onto Cecil’s thigh.

Already starting to shake, Cecil slowly let down his guard and opened his legs, exposing himself to Kevin once again. It hurt him to do this.

The warm water felt nice, but the way Kevin methodically rubbed his inner thighs with the cloth sent shivers up Cecil’s spine. It’s not that he was getting aroused by it, it just felt… good. Like not erotic good, just pleasant goodness.

Soon enough Kevin finished and wrung the cloth into the bowl of crimson water. He handed a glass of clear water to Cecil, who cautiously took and sipped it.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Cecil asked, his voice quivering, “You hurt me.”

Kevin sighed and sat in front of Cecil’s curled up body. “I know you probably despise my entire existence, but between you and me,” He whispered, leaning close to Cecil’s ear, “I was in your position once. Smiling God knows I wished I had someone to take care of me after Diego had had his way with me. I need to keep the front up for Diego, but if it’s ever too much, tell me.”

Kevin leaned back and re-adopted his crazy smile, which now had a sense of warmth to it that Cecil assumed only he could see. “See? And  _ that’s _ why you should always let your children play in the Sand Wastes! Isn’t it fun, Cecil?”

At that moment, the door opened again, and Diego walked in and seemed surprised to see Kevin.

“Kevin, my darling, what are you doing in he-” He stopped when he saw the blood-stained rag and glass of water. His face contorted into one of anger but then was quickly replaced by one of pseudo-calm.

“Are you… helping him, my love? Do we need to take another trip to the Play Room, d e a r?” Diego said very slowly, giving Kevin a death stare.

Kevin stood up quickly and grabbed the tray. “No, sir! I just thought it would be best to have your pet all nice and clean for any following activities! I hope I haven’t done anything wrong!”

It seemed Kevin’s act was convincing enough, because Diego’s posture relaxed and he waved Kevin out of the room, who complied, giving Diego a little kiss on the cheek on the way out to seal the deal.

As Kevin closed the door, locking Diego in with Cecil, there was an uneasy, yet somewhat predatory, tension between the two men. Diego was standing in front of Cecil, who had reassumed the slumped position with his head near his knees, trying his best not to make eye-contact. 

Diego got on one knee and gently touched one of the slowly healing scars on Cecil’s arms. “Beautiful. My Kevin did a good job of cleaning you back up.” He sighed. “I’m sure you’re sick and tired of hearing this, but I don’t care. I want to make sure you’re still faithful. So, who is your master?”

Cecil slowly leveled his gaze with Diego. “You…” he squeaked.

“Louder. I want all of Desert Bluffs to hear you.”

“You,” Cecil said in a louder, hoarser voice.

“Louder!”

“You!”

“I can’t hear you!” Diego yelled, grabbing Cecil’s throat and squeezing lightly.

“IT’S YOU, OKAY? YOU’RE MY MASTER AND… I love you…” Cecil screamed, his third psychic eye flashing briefly. He couldn’t figure out for the life of him why he had said he loved Diego; he figured it was from the previous “training”.

“God that sounds good coming from those pretty lips…” Diego purred into Cecil’s neck, kissing it lightly as he released his hand, “You’re already such a good pet.”

He pulled away and patted Cecil’s head. “I saw your eye, Cecil. Tell me, what was that all about?”

“I-I was scared.”

Diego laughed. 

“And… And I… I don’t know. It just happens when I’m scared or angry.”

“Fascinating. Do tell more.”

It was horrifying how that sentence sounded like something his Carlos would say, but it was coated in condescension. 

“What do you mean?”

“Just tell me what you can do with that pretty body, and I’ll consider lightening your imminent punishment.”

Cecil sighed deeply and tried to hurry farther against the wall away from Diego, who had moved an inch closer.

“I… W-Well, I can be v-very suggestive, you know, like on my show? A-And I have some, uh tentacles." He said very quickly.

“I’m sorry, what was that last bit, my darling?” Diego implored, placing a hand on Cecil’s knee.

“I h-have, t-tentacles…”

Diego’s eyes widened. “Tentacles? Show me at once!”

Fearing punishment if he denied, Cecil shifted forward and let six slightly slimy purple tentacles extend from his back, hovering and wiggling above the both of them.

Diego stood and caressed the tentacle closest to him. It flinched in response with it’s owner, who quickly pulled them back into his body.

“Beautiful. Any others?”

Cecil shook his head, but it was a lie. His anatomy was undoubtedly different from humans, but he was scared to let on just how much. In truth, he had a 7th tentacle, which would come out of where his tailbone should be. This tentacle had a particular purpose where his kind was from. Specifically, for mating. It was used to deposit eggs into a Host. It was simple biology. If someone like Cecil impregnated someone (and it didn’t matter if they were a human male or female), the eggs would then be absorbed into the Host’s body, which would then either bond with or reject the eggs. It didn’t matter what the Host did; the eggs would hatch one way or another. If the Host bonded with the eggs, they’d carry them for about a month before they’d have to be birthed, or magically taken out if the Host was male. But if the Host’s body tried to reject the eggs, in a month’s time, the eggs would begin to deplete the Host of nutrients and resources as the Host attempted to fight the eggs off like a parasite. This would ultimately fail, as Cecil had seen many times before, and the Host would almost always die an agonizing death. 

But he wasn’t going to tell Diego that. He knew if he did, Diego would probably want him to do it to some unwilling test subject.

“Well, you seem to be quite the specimen, huh?” Diego mused, “I’m sure those’ll come in  _ very _ handy later. But now, I have something for you to do.”

Diego stood up and caressed Cecil’s damp hair.

“On your knees.” He said in a stern voice.

When Cecil shuddered and curled further into himself and didn’t reply, Diego grabbed his hair and sharply pulled him up, eliciting a cry from Cecil.

“You're very rude, my darling,” Diego chastised, “I’ve shown you what can and will happen if you disobey, and yet you choose to do so anyway! Now, open your mouth.”

At this point, Cecil was trying to block out every sound and feeling. This was looked down upon by Diego, who shoved two fingers into Cecil’s mouth, snapping him back to reality.

“My, what a long, lovely tongue you have,” Diego marveled, “Do you think it would wrap all the way around my cock?”

Cecil was about to respond when Diego grabbed his tongue and yanked, bringing it out to its full length.

“My, my, what is that, about a foot long? It’s a shame Kevin’s is only about half that.”

“Heh! Don deh tha! It huths!” Cecil attempted to say with his tongue held in place.

“Aww, cat got your tongue?” Diego snapped back, letting go of the wet muscle. He then began unbuckling his pants with haste.

“Haven’t you had enough? Can’t I go home?” Cecil softly cried, head drooping slowly downwards.

“Not at all, my darling; and in fact, I won’t be done until you’re completely, utterly mine!”

Cecil glanced up to see Diego stroking his dark cock, precum glistening slightly at the tip.

“You know what you have to do, right, my darling?”

Cecil gulped hard and shakily wrapped a hand around Diego’s length. He heard a sharp intake of breath above him and felt strong fingers pet his hair.

“Good little slut. I want you to take all of it.”

Cecil tried to convince himself that this was Carlos he was about to go down on so that he could feel validated as the thick member poked gently at his lips. It certainly felt like Carlos’s cock. The taste was different, it was almost sweet, instead of the usual subtle saltiness of his lover after a long day.

“Mmmmm, good. Now take it all…” Diego purred as he slowly moved into Cecil’s mouth. Cecil, being too tired from earlier, just knelt there and took it. 

He felt Diego’s cock move back and forth against his tongue. Cecil certainly wasn’t deriving any sort of pleasure from this, although he couldn’t help but moan slightly whenever Diego, using the same voice as Carlos, called him dirty names.

“By the Smiling God, what a perfect little whore you are, Cecil,” Diego moaned, “You look so fucking good, and I have you all to myself now! Fuck, I bet you love sucking other men’s cocks, huh? I bet you like whoring your pretty body around as gorgeous Carlos is left all alone at home, wondering where his boyfriend is late at night!”

With that, Diego shoved his cock down as far as he could go. As the colossal member filled Cecil’s throat, it also quieted his cries of protest at what Diego had implied he did at night.

As his throat was brutalized again, the memories of what had happened to him not long ago came flooding back, and he began to cry. Salty tears mixed with saliva as he was forced once again to submit. 

For all Cecil knew, this blowjob happened within the span of a few minutes; but to him, it felt like an eternity. He was constantly torn between trying to get away and the thought of how beautiful it would be if he just submitted for real this time. 

After what felt like two lifetimes, Cecil heard a loud, guttural growl as a hot, thick liquid coated his throat.

Diego pulled himself out and rubbed the tip against Cecil’s swollen lips, coating them with his cum and mixing it all up with his tears.

“Smiling God, what a pretty sight you are. Tell me,” He coaxed, putting himself back into his pants, holding Cecil softly by the jaw, “Are you mine?”

Cecil stared back at his captor with a psychotic deadness in his eyes.

“Yes, sir.” He said softly, defeated at last.

“For real this time, my darling?”

“Yes, sir. I promise: I belong to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoy writing this story, and I have something planned for when I'm done that'll act a sort of sequel. But let's take it one chapter at a time.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated!!


	5. "He Deserved It" And Other Things Cecil Tells Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has VERY graphic descriptions of violence, but I'm sure you're not here because you're sensitive to those types of things.
> 
> Also, Cecil and Diego go through some more "training" together, and then take a moment to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the super long chapter, but I didn't want to split it up :p

Diego let Cecil sleep after the session they had had. Wouldn’t want the prize possession to get too burnt out, right?

Cecil slowly awoke, feeling much better and drier. He glanced around the room and saw that he had been moved to a much nicer bedroom.

The bed he was laying on was firm yet plush, and the blanket was teal and fuzzy. The walls of the room looked like they were of dark wood, and various filled bookshelves were lining the sides. There was a soft light shining in from the large windows on Cecil’s right, illuminating only parts of the bedroom.

“Feeling better?” A slightly high-pitched voice asked.

Cecil looked over as Kevin emerged from the shadows, bringing a chair up to the side of the bed.

“Our Master thought that you should sleep in a nicer bed considering how well you performed yesterday!”

“Yesterday? How long was I out?” Cecil asked with a surprisingly non-raspy voice.

“For a while. You must’ve been very tired. But you must be hungry as well, I know I’d be. Can you walk?” Kevin asked, extending his hand to Cecil.

Cecil nodded and slowly eased himself out of bed. But sleeping for what seemed like days can take it’s toll, as Cecil found out as his legs gave out and he fell against Kevin’s chest.

“OH! Watch it there! You don’t want to get hurt, do you?” Kevin jokingly chastised, giving Cecil a little kiss on his forehead before helping him up, “Here, follow me.”

Cecil limped alongside Kevin as he followed his double down many hallways until they got to a spacious, very modern-looking kitchen.

“K-Kevin, is this your house?” Cecil asked, leaning on Kevin’s shoulder for support.

“Ha! No, silly. This is Diego’s house; we just live here. Speaking of which, did you like your new room?”

“That was… my room? All mine?”

Kevin smiled and hugged Cecil around the waist. “Of course, Cecil! You’re apart of our little family now, forever and always!” Kevin charmed, giving Cecil’s butt a little squeeze.

“Ah, my pets, you’re awake. Good.” A smooth, much deeper voice marveled. Cecil turned around to see Diego, who looked much more refreshed than he did the last time Cecil saw him, dressed in a black and gold bathrobe and holding a mug of something that was steaming. He looked a lot less threatening now, almost like a dad. It was strange.

Diego kissed Cecil and Kevin on the cheek and sat down at one of the bar stools near the kitchen island. “So, my loves, how was your rest? Cecil, I assume you’re feeling better?”

“Yeah, I guess. I still kinda feel like shit, though.” Cecil acknowledged, glancing around the room.

He heard Diego clear his voice, and quickly reprimanded himself.

“I’m feeling alright, Sir. A little woozy, but I’ll be fine.”

“That’s better. Come here, my loves.” Diego hummed, patting the marble countertop.

Cecil and Kevin surrounded Diego on either side, each of them leaning on one of Diego’s shoulders.

“Let’s see here,” He said, pulling out a tablet and shifting through various news reports and financial updates, “Ah, Kevin, you have a show in a few hours. Better get ready for that.”

“Yes, Master.” And with that, Kevin left Cecil alone with Diego.

“And you, Cecil, what will that pretty face do today hm?” Diego insinuated, raising an eyebrow, knowing full well what happened last night. But as he continued to scroll through the tablet, Cecil grabbed an apple off the counter and did his best to crunch quietly. It felt good to eat again. He silently watched Diego work as he got lost in his own thoughts.

 _Look at him there,_ Cecil thought, malice spreading through his brain, _I could kill the son-of-a-bitch right now. Yes, I’d just wrap my hands around his neck and- Wait, Cecil, what the fuck!?_

Cecil shook the thought from his brain. Really, Diego wasn’t that bad; he had let Kevin clean him up, after all. He allowed him to eat this apple right now. That was pretty good.

Cecil tossed the apple core out and peered over Diego’s shoulder at the screen. One of the sections of the calendar caught his attention. It read “Cecil’s re-education schedule”. It had multiple items on it, seemingly spread throughout the week. He couldn’t understand what it said, as Diego closed the app suddenly, but the thought of more punishment made Cecil sick to his stomach.

“So, Cecil,” Diego said, shaking Cecil out of his haze, “I have something special planned for you today. Want to see it?”

Cecil looked at Diego’s forehead instead of into his eyes. He wasn’t confident enough to look him in the eyes, at least not yet.

“Sure,” He squeaked, “M-May I ask what it is?”

“Well, you can ask. But I’d prefer to keep it a secret for now. Follow me.”

As Cecil followed Diego down a long hallway, he stared at various photos and paintings Diego had lining the walls. One, in particular, caught his attention. It was a medium-sized photo frame on a small table that had been turned over. As Cecil picked it up, he saw a photo of… Kevin. But it must’ve been of Kevin before Diego had gotten to him. His semi-curly white hair looked vibrant and healthy, and his icy blue eyes were bright and full of life. He even had a lot of color to his cheeks, and his non-pointy teeth were showing brightly in a big smile. He seemed to be in his radio booth, sans the blood and gore. He looked so happy, so pure. It was really a beautiful photo, if not for the jagged crack in the glass.

“PUT THAT DOWN!” Diego yelled, grabbing Cecil’s wrist, causing him to drop the picture frame.

“O-Oh. Sorry, sir…” Cecil stammered. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t allowed to look at a photo Diego was showing off in his own house, but he kept his mouth shut.

He followed Diego to a room with a keypad lock. The room was dark and cold, and Cecil shivered under the thin layers of clothing he had on.

“Hello? Wh-Who’s there?” A muffled male voice cried from the center of the room.

A very bright light clicked on over of the man, blinding Cecil for a moment.

Diego reached out and pulled the bag off the man’s head.

Aside from the bruise on his cheek, the man was quite attractive. He had a thin face with high, prominent cheekbones. His pale skin reflected the light above him, giving him an almost ethereal glow, although that could just be the sweat. He was lean, but Cecil could tell he was somewhat muscular, even under all his clothing. Overall, a handsome man.

“Who the hell are you?” The man shouted in panic, “Where am I?”

“Ah, don’t worry, my friend. You’ve been selected for a very, very special purpose. You’re here to help me train my pet!”

“Wha- a Pet? Like a dog?” The man asked, tugging at the handcuffs holding him back.

Diego chuckled. “No, no,” He said, running the back of his hand against Cecil’s cheek, “This one. Isn’t he adorable?”

The man looked terrified as he glanced back and forth between Cecil and Diego.

“Are you going to hurt me?” The man asked Diego, hands tightened.

“No, I won’t. But he will.” Diego answered, his grin growing wider.

Diego went over to the other wall and flipped another light switch, this one illuminating the walls, which Cecil now realized looked eerily similar to the one he had been in a few days ago, but more murdery.

Corkboard panels were lining two of the walls. On each board were various sharp instruments. There were scalpels, various sized knives (both jagged and smooth), cleavers, an ax, a nine-tails, three different kinds of hammers and a small box of what looked like nails. There was even a very polished looking chainsaw across the room. On the floor next to the panels was some kind of medical machine, but it was obscured by darkness.

The man looked at the instruments of imminent destruction and gasped loudly, realizing what his fate was going to be.

“Now, Cecil, how about that? You’ve already seen my Play Room, but how about this one? A little more… exciting, hm?” Diego breathed into Cecil’s ear, “How about it, my darling, do you wanna have some fun with me?” He asked, running his fingers up Cecil’s shirt, making him shiver.

“Are you going to make me hurt him?” Cecil asked, his voice quivering.

“Of course, my darling. Don’t worry, I made sure your first victim was an evil man. Isn’t that right, Casey?”

“No! I’m not a bad man! I swear!” The man, assumedly named Casey, yelled, trying to shake his way out of the chair.

“Oh really?” Diego began, circling Casey like a hawk would circle it’s prey, “Then tell me what these are?”

Diego held up three photographs for Casey to see. Cecil took a step forward and saw what was being shown. He gasped lightly as he saw a gruesomely bloody crime scene. There was a girl, no more than 17, lying on the bed of a dimly lit room, her eyes and throat gouged out and her purple dress torn to shreds. There was a bottle of lube in one of the evidence photos, which gave Cecil the 2 and 2 to put it all together.

“You’re disgusting,” Cecil spat, his opinion of the man’s attractiveness now fading very quickly, “How can you live with yourself?”

“I asked myself that very same question, my darling,” Diego wondered, putting the pictures back on the table face down, “In fact, I don’t think our dear friend here actually enjoys living at all!”

“Wait, no, please, I don’t want to die!”

“Neither did she,” Cecil roared, anger overtaking all his other emotions, “And if you hadn’t done what you did, an innocent girl would still be alive!”

“Well, that little brat deserved it, always running her mouth!” Casey yelled back at Cecil, which certainly changed the pace of things, “She was the odd one out in town anyway, no one would’ve cared if she went missing!”

Something about that last bit struck a profound and very repressed chord in Cecil’s psyche, who boiled over in anger. In his rage, he grabbed something sharp off the nearest rack and pierced it deep into Casey’s hand, making him howl with pain.

“Fuck! You fucking cunt! You little-” Casey screamed before Diego shoved a rag into his mouth. “Finally, some quiet.” Diego sighed and took out a different cloth to clean his glasses with.

“So, Cecil,” Diego continued, “What’s the verdict? Should he die?”

The sound of blood pounded heavily in Cecil’s ears. He knew that as morally questionable as he is, killing out of spite is, and will always be wrong. But as he saw the blood drip from Casey’s hand, there was something in him that just… clicked.

 _Humans. So pitiful, so… disgusting…_ He thought, his face contorted in revulsion, _It wouldn’t be a crime to just get rid of… one little human, would it?_

“Cecil, don’t make me wait. You know I’m not a patient man…” Diego implored.

Cecil grabbed the knife he stabbed Casey with out of his hand and held it to his face.

“You know what, Diego?” Cecil giggled, voice dripping with malice as he traced lines along Casey’s face, “I agree. I don’t think our _dear friend_ here wants to live at all!”

“Good, good, my pet. I’m glad you’ve finally come around. Now: kill him slowly.”

Cecil pushed the knife against Casey’s face, making a straight red line appear beneath his cheek. Casey whimpered in pain, but Cecil couldn’t hear. He didn’t want to. He cut another line into Casey’s face, this one much closer to his mouth.

“I’m gonna make you so pretty,” Cecil whispered, digging the knife into the soft, pale flesh, “I’m gonna make you beautiful…”

“That’s my boy.” Diego purred, petting Cecil lightly on the top of his head, “And remember, my love, you’re allowed to use the whole body, so have fun!”

Cecil grinned manically and tore Casey’s shirt open with his hands, exposing a somewhat toned chest.

“Ohhhh, pretty!” Cecil jeered, running the knife along Casey’s abs, “It’ll be a pleasure to make these so much prettier!”

 _Hmm, let’s see,_ Cecil thought, _I have this whole, very lovely torso to play with, so what should I paint?_

After a brief moment, he took a long, smooth knife off one of the corkboards and pressed it hard into Casey’s stomach; hard enough to cut but not enough to reach his organs.

Casey screamed loudly in pain, doubling over.

“Oh, C'mon! Don’t be like that, it’s not that bad!” Cecil quipped, coating his fingers in blood and licking them seductively in Diego’s direction. “Mmmm, delicious!”

Cecil continued cutting into Casey’s stomach with the large knife and a much smaller one he used for details.

By the time he was done, Casey was nearly unconscious from all the pain, his head hanging over his chest, saliva drooling from the sides of his mouth.

“Wake up!” Cecil yelled, smacking Casey on the side of the head, startling him awake, “No dying yet! We have so many fun activities left to do!”

“F-Fuck… you…” Casey cried, tears coating his gaunt cheeks.

“Well… if you want?” Cecil joked, putting a blood-stained hand on his hip.

“Wha-no! I’m not gay, you fucking fairy!” Casey growled.

“Tsk tsk tsk, Casey, darling; is that any way to talk to my pet here?” Diego smirked, “Cecil, my love, how about Casey’s proposition, hm? Would you be willing to get this naughty boy all hot and horny?”

For a second, Cecil snapped back to reality. If he did what Diego asked, wouldn’t it be just as bad as was Casey had done to that girl?

But the thought was overruled when Diego grabbed Cecil’s crotch, rubbing it lightly.

“OhHhHhhhH, Sir!” Cecil moaned softly, “S-Shouldn’t we wait for someone better? I don’t like convicts very much…”

Diego shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat.”

Cecil turned back to Casey. “Now; where were we?”

The next hour or so (For all Cecil knew, he was there for days; time went so slowly when he was having fun) was spent slowly carving Casey up piece by piece. Diego thought it would be hilarious if he cut Casey’s dick off so that he couldn’t use it on any other innocent person. At first, Cecil figured it’d be weird to cut someone’s genitals off, but when he held Casey’s bloody dick in his hand, it was even more bizarre than he had imagined.

By the time Casey finally, truly passed out from shock, blood loss, and general trauma, Cecil had gotten bored of him anyway. He sat down in the dark blood that had pooled in front of Casey’s limp, lifeless body, feeling rather content with himself.

“There you go, Cecil, my love… How was that?” Diego purred, stroking Cecil’s blood-matted hair like a proud parent.

Cecil looked up into Diego’s dark hazel eyes, which beamed down at him with a deranged glare.

“I feel much better, Sir.” Cecil responded, endorphins flowing all throughout his body, giving him an elevated feeling.

“I know. You’ve been responding very well to your training. Follow me.” Diego grinned, offering his hand, to which Cecil took.

Diego led him out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. The tub was rather big; it looked like it could hold more than one person if needed. Like the rest of the house, there was a very modern feel to it.

“Sit here.” Diego said gesturing to the toilet seat. He leaned over the bathtub and turned on the hot water. The tub began filling up quickly, and the steam started fogging up Cecil’s glasses.

“Is the bath for you, Sir?” Cecil asked, picking at the blood drying on his hand and eyeing the steamy water.

Diego looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “No, no, my darling, you’ve progressed so much over these last few days that I thought you deserved a treat!”

Cecil smiled and felt the blood that caked his lips crack and fall off. “Thanks…” He whispered.

There was a bit of silence, occasionally broken by Diego swishing the water with his hand.

“You know, it’ll be pretty hard to take a bath with your clothes on…” Diego chuckled, retying the ribbon around his robe.

“Oh. Yeah.” Cecil smiled. He took off his shirt and his pants and sat there in his underwear. It was a good thing he hadn’t been wearing shoes or socks.

Cecil stared at his hands as Diego swished the water around. The eyes were caked with blood, giving them an almost blood-shot appearance. It was almost funny. He couldn’t remember the last time this had happened. Had it ever happened? What was happening to him? Why was his mind getting so fuzzy? The room was hot, sure, but not to this extent…

“Hey, Cecil,” Diego said, nudging Cecil’s shoulder, “The tub’s ready.”

“Thank you,” Cecil whispered, “Are you going to… leave?”

Diego shook his head. “No. You’re my pet. I’m going to take care of you. Haven’t you ever had a dog before?”

Cecil shook his head. “I had a hamster when I was younger. He died.”

Diego chuckled. “Cute. Now get in.”

Cecil stood up and was about to step in before Diego grabbed his wrist.

“Forgetting something?” He asked, looking down.

Cecil had hoped Diego would’ve forgotten about the white boxer-briefs he had on. He wasn’t too keen on being naked again in such a short amount of time. As he tugged the underwear off, he was very aware of Diego’s piercing eyes watching his every movement.

“Mmmm, very pretty…” Diego breathed, placing a hand on Cecil’s hip.

The hot water felt perfect as Cecil sat down in the tub. Some of the less-dried blood soaked off, making the water look a bit like Kool-Aid. Cecil brushed his hand back and forth, cupping some of the hot bloody water in his hand.

“What a pretty color,” Diego marveled, dipping his hand in the bathwater. There was a moment of uneasy silence before Diego playfully splashed some of the water onto Cecil, making the bloody man chuckle as he splashed some back, making sure not to actually get it on Diego’s clothing.

“This is quite a sudden change of mood… Sir. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, quite. I’m very impressed with your progress, Cecil,” Diego admitted, using a washcloth to gently clean Cecil’s arm, “In the beginning, you were a very naughty boy, but now I think I might have to alter my training schedule!”

Cecil smiled as the flakes of blood were washed off his skin. “That’ll be nice, Sir. I hate being hurt.”

Diego stood up. “I know. That’s the point. We wouldn’t want you running off immediately, right Kevin?”

“Yes, Sir.” Came Kevin’s muffled voice through the bathroom door.

The door opened, and Kevin sauntered in, holding two fresh green towels.

“Ah, good,” Diego began, clapping Kevin on the back, “Well, have fun, you two. Daddy’s gotta take care of some… business.”

With that, Diego left Kevin and Cecil alone in the steamy bathroom.

“Do you mind?” Kevin asked, putting the towels on the rack.

“D-Do I mind what?”

“If I join you?”

Cecil felt a little heat rise to his cheeks. It was weird having someone that looked like his twin to suddenly get naked and join him in the bathtub, but before he could utter a real reply, Kevin was already taking his shirt off, revealing a very nice chest, not unlike Cecil’s own.

After stripping naked in a slightly erotic moment, he climbed into the tub with Cecil, who moved to the other side.

“Ahhhh, that’s nice… I can see why our Master uses this as a reward.” Kevin smiled.

There was a moment of tranquility between the two men. Even though Cecil still hadn’t forgiven Kevin for what he had done to him a few days prior, he didn’t feel the same kind of overwhelming tenseness that he did around Diego.

“C-Can I ask you a question?” Cecil asked, bringing his knees to his chest.

Kevin nodded, tilting his head to one side.

“What did you mean about how “if it ever got too much”? Y’know, what you said the other day?”

Kevin sat up straight and leaned on one side of the tub. “Oh, yeah. Well, since we have this little moment alone, and I know Diego isn’t listening in, I guess I can tell you. Diego’s planning some kind of mass takeover of both Desert Bluffs and Night Vale. He’s already gotten to Desert Bluffs, and he thinks that if he’s got you, your town will just kinda… crumble?”

“He thinks I’ll help him?”

“Well, aren’t you going to? You’ve seemed pretty chill with all the training and requests.”

“That’s… that’s different,” Cecil whimpered, “I killed that guy because he was evil and deserved it. You and Diego are the ones that made me say ‘yes’. I didn’t do any of this! Besides, it’s not like the people of Night Vale like my show _that much_ that they’ll let a strange organization just take over!”

Kevin shrugged. “Well, yeah, I guess. But I don’t think Diego was talking about you using your psychic abilities…”

It was Cecil’s turn to tilt his head, this time in confusion.

“You’re a breeder, you idiot-”

“So are you-” Cecil sharply interjected.

“Yeah I know,” Kevin continued, “We both have that ability. Diego wanted to use the [Eldritch Noise] to infect the town. You know, like how humans have parasites?”

“Our children are not parasites!” Cecil exclaimed, becoming slightly self-conscious of the tentacle that came from where his tailbone should be. “They’re beautiful [Eldritch Noise]’s. Haven’t you mated before?”

Kevin scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

“Never got around to it?”

“No, but I got really close to unleashing it on you that first time…”

Cecil grimaced. The last thing he would’ve needed was a pregnancy scare.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t. But, Diego knows about our… reproductive organs?”

Kevin laughed heartily. “Well after he went to town on you like that, I hope he does!”

Cecil scratched at his knee; not enough to break the skin, but enough to distract him. As much as Kevin’s presence calmed him, the jokes he made at Cecil’s expense made him feel still powerless.

“Hey, K-Kevin?”

“Mhm?”

“If it ever became too much, and I really couldn’t handle it anymore, what would you do?”

“Ah, you want to hear _my_ plan?”

Cecil nodded his head.

“Well,” he started, moving next to Cecil so that he could whisper in his ear, “Diego’s plan gave me a great idea. We both hate how unorganized and chaotic our towns can sometimes be. I know in the past you’ve tried to use your psychic abilities to calm the town, I could feel it all the way from Desert Bluffs. But what I was thinking was that maybe we use the [Eldritch Noise] to _our_ advantage, not Diego’s. We could slowly infect each of our towns, respectively, and then if someone from the outside happens to visit, they’ll just see two towns of happy citizens!”

Cecil leaned back against the tub and processed the info.

“So does that mean we’d both have to mate with everyone in town?” He asked.

Kevin laughed. “No, no, my love, you do have control over whether you lay one egg or a clutch inside of people. Just knock up a bunch of adults with as many as you can fit!”

“W-Wouldn’t some of them die? I-If it’s non-consensual, I mean…”

Kevin shrugged. “Sure, but you could make sure to do it only to people you don’t like, if that makes you feel better?”

Cecil’s mind immediately flashed to Steve Carlsberg. As much as he hated him, he suddenly couldn’t wait to be buried inside of him, wriggling his tentacles inside his tight hole, filling him up with as many eggs as could fit. It was actually kinda hot.

“So you’re going to do that to Desert Bluff?”

“Mhm,” Kevin giggled, a maniacal smile coming to his face, “You’ll rule Night Vale, and I’ll get Desert Bluffs. Sound like a deal?”

He extended his hand at Cecil, who, after a brief moment of hesitation, shook it.

“There we go,” Kevin smiled, “I knew you’d come around. Now, let’s get dry.”


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego has one final test for Cecil. 
> 
> Unfortunately, Cecil hates tests and gets Kevin to help him cheat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I'm not actually super far into Welcome to Night Vale, considering I'm only on episode 35, so I'm sorry if I happen to get some things wrong :/

The next few days felt like a blur of color, stimulating experiences, and screaming. During certain times, Cecil could barely keep track of where he ended and where Kevin and Diego began. The sex he had during this time would probably be enough to last a few human lifetimes. Thankfully, as Diego started trusting him, he began to regain some control over his body, and he was even beginning to enjoy having sex again. He had pretty much identified each of his master’s styles. Diego was like the Ultimate Top™, very controlling and very protective. Cecil was pretty sure Kevin was also a top, although he had seen a few things that would say otherwise. It was even weirder because in his own normal life he was also a top, but here he wouldn’t dare try to top Diego, at least not by himself. 

One time during a very steamy session with Kevin, they talked about their plan of usurping Diego and his reign over the town. It was pretty hard to understand Kevin between kisses and moans, but they made do, especially since Diego breathed down their necks every time they weren’t making out.

But what Cecil found even stranger was the fact that he seemed to be losing his mind. As Diego continued with his “treatments”, Cecil felt that more and more of himself was starting to slip away. He still knew everything he had known before, but when he tried to think about Carlos, or even something as small as what his recording studio looked like, it got all fuzzy. He had asked Kevin why he had been feeling this way, and his double shrugged. He joked that maybe Diego had put something in his food to “corrupt him psychically”, but the joke went on deaf ears as Cecil then became really paranoid about eating altogether. 

The next day had been pretty slow so far. Diego had been sleeping in late, and Cecil and Kevin were watching a movie Kevin had been begging them to watch all week.

“Hey, babe, are you finished with your training?” Kevin asked, patting Cecil’s head as they watched some guy with a chainsaw for a hand decapitate a demon.

Cecil shrugged. “I dunno, ask Diego.” He made no effort to move or think.

Today was a very lazy day.

Cecil hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he was rather violently shaken awake by very strong hands.

“Hey! Get up. I have something for you to do.” A strong voice called.

Cecil dragged himself off Kevin’s very soft and cozy lap and followed Diego down the hallway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Diego grabbed his hand and led him to a room, which was really dark and rather warm.

“What are we doing here, Sir?” Cecil asked, gripping Diego’s hand.

“We’re here for your final test, my love. If you can prove yourself here, then I can move on to the final phase of my plan.”

“Your plan, Sir?” Cecil asked, feigning innocence.

“Mhm… you’re going to play a  _ very _ big part… Now, let’s begin.”

Diego hit a light switch and Cecil nearly gasped. This was Diego’s Play Room; the room he had been hurt in when he first came to this place.

He looked down and saw that the table he had been fucked on a week prior had been pulled out. Cecil didn’t know how Diego did it, but there were two new captives lying there in front of them.

There was a man and a woman, both of whom were strapped down to the metal table on their backs. They were both naked and asleep.

“Like what you see?” Diego suggestively asked, giving Cecil a wink, “Do you know what your last test is?”

“Do I… Do I have to kill them?”

Diego chuckled and crept behind Cecil, running a hand underneath his shirt, “No, no, mi amor, nothing that simple. You’re going to do something even worse…” 

Diego slipped a hand down Cecil’s pants and began lightly rubbing his back where the slit of the hole where his “breeding tentacle” was stored, making Cecil gasp loudly in pleasure.

“OHhhHhhHHh! H-How do y-you know about t-that?” Cecil whined inbetween moans, the feeling of bliss overtaking his crotch.

“How do I know?” Diego purred into Cecil’s ear, gently pushing the tip of his finger inside, which of course made Cecil squirm, “How could I not notice when I was balls deep inside of you a week ago? You think I wouldn’t notice how it kept poking out as you took all of me last night? I’ve known about that particular tentacle for a very long time,  Cariño, and I’m very disappointed that you didn’t tell me the first time you whipped the other 6 out.”

“O-Oh, sorry sir…” Cecil moaned, desperately trying to rub against Diego for more stimulation.

Unfortunately, Diego pulled away and led Cecil to the table, and he saw that the people had been blindfolded and gagged. They also both seemed generically attractive.

“So, my love, as your final test, I want you to do something horrid.”

Cecil cocked his head to the side.

“I want you to knock them up.”

Cecil’s heart dropped to his stomach. With his species, mating was a very sacred process that was generally reserved only for their lovers or mates, not for just random people.

“What’s the matter, scared?” Diego taunted, pressing a button on the side of the table.

As he pressed the button, both of the bodies convulsed as if they had been shocked. They both began to groan and thrash around as they tried to acclimate to their surroundings.

Cecil looked over at Diego and swore for a second he looked like another man he knew very well. The areas around his eyes looked dark and a little baggy, like he had been forgetting to sleep. He also must’ve forgotten to take the extra step that morning, because his normally slicked-back hair was looser, falling just around his ears. As the light from above hit his face, Cecil realized he looked a lot like Carlos now, at least more than he had before.

“Are you okay, Sir? You look a little tired.” Cecil inquired, resting his hand on Diego’s.

Diego jerked his hand out from under Cecil’s and glared at him.

“I’m fine,” He barked, his dark eyes glaring, “Do what you’re told. Now.”

Cecil looked over the two bodies and gulped. It seemed Diego’s requests were getting more challenging to complete by the day. How was he supposed to show him that he couldn’t just mate with anybody?

“Dieg-uh, Sir, I was wondering if maybe… I could have some… uh… help?”

“Help. You want… help?” Diego chided in a mocking tone, “What, you want me to hold them open while you fuck them? Do you want some help from Daddy? No. You’re doing this on your own. Unless… you’d like to replace them, and I just call Kevin in here?”

Cecil froze. “No, sir. Not at all.” 

He started unbuckling his belt rather slowly, his hands resting on the seam of his pants. He heard the door open behind him and realized it could only be one other person.

“Kevin, what are you doing in here?” Diego sharply asked, his face in a scowl, “I thought I told you to go do something else?”

“I know, Sir,” Kevin replied in a sugary sweet voice, “But I wanted to see Cecil in action! When you described what was going to happen I got so excited!”

Diego’s face softened some, and a smile crept across his lips. “All right, you can stay; but no interfering. I want Cecil to do this on his own.”

Kevin nodded and leaned on Diego’s shoulder, giving Cecil a knowing look: “ _ Our plan is going into action now _ ” it said.

Cecil finished unbuckling his pants and slid them off, the humid air covering his legs and swirling around his crotch. He looked back and forth between the two subjects, both of whom seemed to have calmed down some, but were still trying to scream through their gags.

“Uh, Sir?”

“Hmm?”

“W-Which one do I… use?”

Diego looked over at the bound prisoners. “Whichever one you like; I tried to give you some variety.”

“Well I’ve never seen a man pregnant before, so that’ll be cool.” Kevin giggled, giving Cecil a small wink.

Cecil loosened his shirt some and then tugged off his underwear, allowing his human-penis to bob freely. He climbed on top of the table and leaned over the male captive’s body as they tried to rock free. Cecil’s legs felt like they were about to shake. He didn’t know when Kevin wanted to put their plan in motion, but he hoped it was soon.

He looked over at Diego, who gave him a thumbs up.

He started stroking his human-penis gently, which, of course, made him moan a little. As the pleasure continued to build, he felt a growing hot sensation fill his lower back as it spread to the front. He felt the tip of the tentacle peek out from the slit. Since it was almost always inside of him, when it hit the air he shivered.

“Hey, Sir,” Kevin began out of Cecil’s peripheral view, “Cecil’s doing a pretty good job so far, huh?”

Diego must’ve nodded because Kevin kept talking. “And… what are your plans for him anyway?”

Diego sighed as Cecil bent over the male captive to suck on his neck a little. 

“Oh, C’mon my love, you know my plan. Our dear friend here is going to use that pretty body to knock up a bunch of people and infect them.”

“Yeah, I know, but how does that work?”

Diego sighed again in annoyance. “You should know this, you’re the same species. Those little… parasites he’s going to lay in those people are going to eventually hatch. It’s going to be like… you haven’t seen  _ Wrath of Kahn _ , have you?”

“No, Sir.”

“Ah, well in the movie there are these little slug-like creatures that go into your brain from your ear and they can control your thoughts. Now in my plan, if all these little creatures happen to come from Cecil here, then he’ll be able to control the whole town, provided everyone gets a slug.”

Cecil had physically cringed when Diego had called his potential offspring parasites. He knew that his species’s way of reproducing was uncommon, but there was no need for such nasty names. He was also surprised that Diego knew about the handy little feature he and his kind had that allowed them to create two different kinds of offspring, one for world domination, the other for actual reproduction.

“Hey!” Diego yelled as he slapped Cecil on the ass, “Keep going!”

Cecil hadn’t realized he had stopped stroking himself, and his breeding tentacle had gone back into his body. He immediately started up again, going a little faster than before.

“Well, Sir, does this process work on anybody?” Kevin asked, sending out a very weak psychic ping to Cecil.

Diego chuckled. “Yes, of course. What are you implying?” 

It was Kevin’s turn to laugh. “Well, Sir, I’ve been doing a bit of thinking about my future, and I realized one day that I couldn’t see it with you in it! Now, isn’t that strange?”

Diego whipped around to face Kevin. “Kevin, honey. What. Do. You. Mean.”

A grin spread across Kevin’s face as he grabbed Diego by the arm. “I’m saying that your time is up. Cecil, now!”

Acting mostly on instinct, Cecil jumped up from the table and grabbed Diego’s other arm and held it tight enough so that he couldn’t reach for his gun.

“Kevin! Let go of me right now, or else!”

“Or else what?” Kevin yelled, getting dangerously close to Diego’s face, “Or you’ll hurt me? You’ll mutilate me until I don’t even look like myself anymore? Or will you pound me for hours until I beg for forgiveness, of course, after you flog me half to death? I don’t care what you think you can do to me, Diego. I’m taking control of my life back. I will  **not** be your little slave any longer!”

And with that, Kevin pushed Diego over the metal table, slamming his head against the surface. 

“Kevin, I’m ordering you to stop!” Diego yelled louder.

“I don’t care.” Kevin growled. “Cecil, get those bodies off the table. We’re gonna need some space.”

Cecil picked up of the captives, both of whom seemed to have passed out again, with his regular tentacles and set them on another table nearby.

“Oh, good, you already have them out. I guess I should get mine out too if we’re gonna play rough.” Kevin smiled as he unfurled six sickly yellow tentacles from his spine. Three of the tentacles helped keep Diego pinned on top of the table, while the other three ran under Diego’s clothing, tearing it away slowly.

“Well don’t just stand there, Cecil, have some fun!”

Cecil looked down at Diego pinned to the table. It seemed not long ago he was in the same position, scared and vulnerable to two strong men who had nothing but hatred in their hearts. As he saw the fear creeping into Diego’s expression, that feeling that had come over him when he had tortured Casey came flooding back. He started feeling pure, unadulterated anger towards Diego, more so than before.

“Hey, Cecil!” Diego called, wriggling around on the table, “Help me, you moron! I’m your Master, obey m-” 

He was cut off by Kevin shoving one of his tentacles in his mouth. Good thing their tentacles were next to indestructible, because otherwise Diego might’ve bitten them clean off.

Cecil let his still half-hard cock gently touch Diego’s forehead as he stroked his cheek. He bent over and whispered, “Who’s the pet now, huh?”, Before letting one of his own tentacles caress Diego’s face.

“Hey, Ceece, you wanna do the honors?” Kevin snickered, adjusting himself to hold Diego down from the front end. 

Cecil looked into Kevin’s black eyes, now seemingly filled with life, “You know I do, Kevin. I’m so glad you remembered how much I like to… break in the bottom half, if you will.”

Cecil rounded behind Diego and began to rub against Diego’s clothed back-end. He slipped his hands under Diego’s pants and tore them off, letting his fingers explore this new, uncharted territory.

“God, Master, you must be so nice,” Cecil moaned, echoing something that was said to him not a week earlier, “I bet you’ll be able to take so many eggs!”

Diego, despite having a mouthful of tentacle, began to groan and thrash around on the table, apparently now realizing what Kevin and Cecil had planned for him.

“Hey, Cecil, I never got the lesson from [Eldritch Noise], but remind me: Can you still insert eggs into someone through their mouth and get them pregnant?”

Cecil smiled widely and giggled. “Of course, my love, but you’d have to put lots of them in there before they get a holding, so good luck!”

With that, his breeding tentacle eased out from his back and snaked it’s way under his crotch and up gently against Diego’s hole, which clenched in response.

“Oh don’t be like that, love. I’m sure you’ll love being filled up! Just relax…” Cecil purred, and pushed one of his six normal tentacles inside of Diego, who’s muffled screams could be heard even through the tentacle in his mouth.

“FUCK!” Cecil moaned as he pushed the tentacle in further, “Elder Gods, I can’t wait to get you all nice and loose. By the Gods, I’m gonna fuck you so hard!” 

Cecil looked up at Kevin, who seemed to be having fun keeping Diego’s mouth busy with both his human-cock and tentacles. 

As more and more pleasure began to override Cecil’s previously sane emotions, he felt a dark and dangerous want, no, a need, flood him with the desire to impregnate the man in front of him. He edged another normal tentacle into Diego’s hole, making the both of them moan. Diego’s insides felt so hot and tight as he squeezed down on Cecil’s tentacles. He felt his breeding tentacle throb and thrash around as it dripped lubricating fluid all over the floor and onto Cecil’s thighs.

“Hey,” Kevin giggled, “I think he’s ready now!”

And with that, Cecil eased the two tentacles out and pushed his breeding tentacle, which was much bigger than the other ones, in, making Diego squirm and moan loudly on the table. 

“F-Fuck!” Cecil growled. He hadn’t been able to use his breeding tentacle in what felt like decades, so he was a little worried he might finish a little quickly. It didn’t help that Diego’s hole still felt so tight.

He began to push the tentacle in and out, doing his best to remember where human males had their g-spots. He knew he found it when Diego yelled through the tentacle in his mouth and began to breathe heavily.

Maybe it was the euphoria, but Cecil felt like there was this almost ethereal light fill the room. He felt so majestic as he plowed into Diego, making sure his other free tentacles caressed Diego’s body.

Cecil felt as if time stopped altogether when he felt the first ping-pong-sized egg slide down his breeding tentacle. He definitely came hard as he felt it slip through the slit and settle inside Diego. He knew that once this happened there would be no coming back, and he was right. He felt more eggs glide down the tentacle and deposit themselves inside Diego’s hole. 

Diego must’ve started feeling them, because Cecil heard a sob come from his mouth as he tried to shake his way free.

But Cecil didn’t care. The feeling of laying eggs was literally like orgasming for a minute straight, so needless to say his mind was elsewhere. 

He looked up to see Kevin in the same state of bliss. He had taken out his own breeding tentacle, which he had shoved down Diego’s throat as he moaned something Cecil couldn’t hear.

Cecil lost count after the tenth egg, but he guessed he had laid somewhere between fifteen to twenty. Good thing that these eggs were so small, at least compared to the normal egg he would lay if he was trying to have actual offspring.

After he had had his fill (even though it was Diego who literally had his fill), he growled and pulled out, letting the lubricating fluid drip everywhere as the tentacle withdrew back into his body. Kevin finished soon after that, and they both let Diego lie on the table. They both knew he wouldn’t try to run. They also knew the eggs would start getting absorbed into his body soon, and the chemical the eggs gave off always made the Host sluggish.

“So now what?” Cecil breathed heavily, gently putting his human-penis back in his pants.

“Now… we part ways, I’m afraid,” Kevin began, zipping up his pants, “I’ll have someone drive you back to Night Vale, and you can have your fun there.”

“But what about Diego? Won’t people notice he’s missing?”

Kevin laughed heartily. “At first yes, but I doubt they’ll care when everyone goes under my “spell”; and after I turn this piece of shit into my personal breeding whore, of course.”

“So you don’t think his body will reject the eggs?”

Kevin played with Diego’s hair and inspected his passed out ex-boyfriend’s face. “For his sake, I hope not.”

After tying Diego securely to the table, Kevin let Cecil change into some nicer clothing and got one of Diego’s henchmen to drive him back to Night Vale. 

As Cecil stepped out of Diego’s house and looked up at the looming StrexCorp building, he realized it felt good to breathe fresh air again.

As the car drove past the giant “Welcome to Night Vale” sign as they entered the town, Cecil felt a rush of energy, as if just returning to the town gave him all the energy he needed.

They stopped in front of his apartment, and after letting Cecil out, the driver promptly screeched the car out of the town.

Cecil didn’t immediately go in the building. He looked around the town, at all the houses and commercial buildings as the sun began to set. It would certainly take a long time to create enough offspring to take over the whole town, but it was a good thing his lifespan was thousands of years longer than most humans. Also, time didn’t exist in Night Vale the same way it did anywhere else, so he had no need to rush.

He decided to take a walk along the residential part of town, trying to determine who his first Host should be. Immediately he thought of Carlos, like what Kevin was doing with Diego, but Cecil loved his boyfriend, so he wouldn’t want to inflict something like that onto him.

As he walked along the sandy sidewalk, he stopped in front of Steve Carlsberg’s house. The living room lights were on and there was the faint sound of something from the TV playing.

_ Yes, this’ll be perfect _ , Cecil thought to himself, a grin spreading across his face,  _ No one will care he’s missing. He’ll be the perfect first Host. There’s no going back now. _

Taking a deep breath, he went onto the porch and knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took a while to write, but I'm glad I did it. 
> 
> We're getting close to the end of this story, but don't worry, I have another story that'll act as a sequel to this one that I'll start writing afterwards.
> 
> Anyways, comments are insanely appreciated :)


	7. You're Mine, Therefore You Won't Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Carlsberg gets a surprise visit late at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a lot of variations on what Steve looks like, but the one I was going for was this one: http://media.tumblr.com/e4b78d3d910e168cb879ce73639d7b7f/tumblr_inline_mwqnkpEuAo1qgwhqp.jpg

_Pop!_

_Pop! Pop!_

_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

“Damn.” I mumbled to myself, quickly turning the microwave off before the popcorn could burn. I grabbed the bag and sat down on the couch, watching a government-approved TV show.

Today had been pretty chill. I spent a lot of time on this internet forum that debates the existence of aliens, so that was neat. I had meant to tune into Cecil’s show tonight, but I forgot that he’s been missing for the last week or so.

 _Not that it matters_ , I thought, _Cecil hates me. Why should I care? He can definitely take care of himself._

Settling into the couch for a while, I thought I heard someone shuffle past my house. I paused the TV for a moment and listened for more noise. After I only heard silence, I pressed play.

Not ten minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. Brushing popcorn kernels off my sweater, I shambled over to the door and swung it open to reveal… Cecil. At least I think.

“Oh, Cecil, it’s… uh… nice to see you…” I whispered loudly, looking him up and down.

Ok, so I’ve known Cecil since we were both teenagers, so I’ve pretty much memorized what he looks like, but there seemed to be something off about him now, and the more I looked the more apparent it became.

He was still tall-ish and lanky, but he seemed a lot thinner than before, considering his already prominent cheekbones seemed to be pressing against the skin of his cheek. His normally pristine posture was now a tired slump, which gave him the appearance of some kind of hungry predator.

As I looked into his eyes, I noticed there seemed to be something wrong. While it was already odd that he had naturally purple eyes, which was definitely weird for a human, they were usually quite vibrant, but his eyes now looked closer to a dull eggplant color, the usually near-glowing orbs reduced to shadows of their former selves.

“H-Hey, Cecil, is… uh… something wrong?” I asked, gripping the door handle tightly.

Cecil looked into my eyes and suddenly smiled.

“Oh, Steve, I’m sorry if I frightened you. I’ve just been having a pretty difficult week, y’know how it is?” He replied with a smile, his eyes boring into me.

“Uh, yeah. W-Well, is there anything I can help you with?”

“Yes, now that you mention it…”

I raised an eyebrow, and Cecil looked over his shoulder in a hurried manner.

“Can I… Can I just come in?” He asked, peering behind me.

“Sure,” I shrugged, “Just don’t break anything.”

Cecil gave a weak chuckle and entered my house, gently resting himself on my couch.

“Do you, uh, want some water or something? You look a little sick.”

Cecil shook his head. “I’ll be fine.”

I grabbed the bag of popcorn from the coffee table and sat on the other side of the couch from Cecil.

“So, how can I help Night Vale’s community radio host? Before you start, where have you been the past week? Carlos is worried sick.”

Cecil sighed. “I’ve… gone through some things, to say the least. I would’ve gotten in touch with Carlos if I could, but things were a little dicey.”

“You still haven’t explained what happened to you.”

Cecil sighed and leaned back against the armrest of the couch, which lifted his shirt up slightly, exposing the bottom of his stomach. I couldn’t see much, but there seemed to be some kind of dark bruise, which stood out against his pale flesh. I leaned forward slightly to try and get a better view, but Cecil noticed that and hunched over, making sure to tug his shirt down.

“Cecil… Wha-what happened to you?” I fearfully asked, a deep concern growing rather quickly.

“There’s been a lot that’s happened to me in the past week, Steve, and by the Elder Gods, you don’t need to know all of it.”

I prayed silently that Cecil hadn’t been too affected by whatever had happened to him.

“No, it’s fine, Steve, I’m alright.” Cecil said, staring at his shoes.

“I didn’t say anything.”

Cecil looked up quickly. “Oh, I thought you… nevermind.”

We sat there in silence for a while. I didn’t know if I should say anything, but Cecil seemed to enjoy the silence. This was certainly strange, since usually Cecil was so vocal, both on his show and off.

As we sat there in silence, I felt something strange happen. I had been previously thinking about getting up to call Carlos to let him know where his boyfriend was, but as I thought that, my brain felt weird. Nothing hurt, but a lot of things just felt a little fuzzy, kind of like my brain decided to take it’s glasses off.

I shook my head to try and get rid of the feeling, but as I opened my eyes, there was something that had changed.

Previously, when I looked at Cecil, I saw him in the same way any other heterosexual man would, just as a man who was quite attractive but not my type because, you know, he’s a dude. But there was some kind of new feeling that ran through my head. I hesitated to call it lust, but as I looked over his pale, lithe form, there was something about it that called to me, sexually. On a probably unrelated note, the room started smelling somewhat like vanilla and cherries, sort of like a sickly sweetness, which made things like 10 times better than before.

Out of some impulse, I leaned over the couch and kissed Cecil gently on the lips. The moment my lips touched his I felt this explosion of emotion, and I wanted the kiss to continue, but he pulled away and shrieked quietly.

“What are you doing?” He yelped, his breathing getting quicker.

I stumbled over my words until I was left gaping like a fish out of water.

“I-I-I, uh, I don’t know, something just came over me. I don’t know what it wa-”

I was cut off by Cecil pressing his lips tightly against mine. I felt his tongue lightly slide against my lips and I melted to the touch.

After what felt like heaven, I pulled away and looked at him. His face seemed kind and sweet, but his eyes still retained the deadness he had had when he first knocked on my door.

“I didn’t know you liked me like that…” Cecil breathed, “I guess this’ll be our little secret, huh?”

“Wait, aren’t you dating Carlos?” I asked, realizing the implications of what had just happened.

But my thoughts were easily swayed when Cecil put his hand underneath my sweater and ran his cold fingers along my stomach, making me shiver.

“Yes, but I have special plans for you, Steve, my darling… Tell me, do you want to be a part of them?”

It was so hard to say no when such nimble fingers are touching your chest in all the right spots.

“Could I fuck you?” I asked rather bluntly, slowly feeling like I was being put under a spell.

“No, Steve, you can’t.”

I looked down at the floor and sighed defeatedly.

“I’m going to fuck you.”

My eyes snapped up and I kissed Cecil again, and he permitted my tongue to enter his mouth. His tongue felt strange and just a little too long, but it was hot and wet so I didn’t care.

I felt my shirt being taken off and I tried to copy the motion, but Cecil grabbed my wrists and pushed me onto my back on the couch, pinning me to the soft linen.

“Oh, no no no, darling,” Cecil purred softly into my ear, “I’m going to be in charge here…”

He started kissing my neck and I squirmed at his soft lips and wet tongue. His rather sharp teeth grazed against my very sensitive skin and it felt for a moment that he was going to bite down. He didn’t, and then moved down my neck to my collarbone.

Skipping my chest entirely, he moved directly to sliding my pants off. It suddenly became very obvious at how much I was enjoying this because my penis betrayed me by pressing very firmly against the fabric of my boxers.

“Mmmm, delicious…” Cecil breathed, “Tell me, my darling, what’re you into?”

“Uh, I don’t know.” It was getting harder to think by the minute, and it didn’t help that I could feel Cecil’s hot breath on my crotch.

“So you won’t mind a bit of… bondage?”

I perked my head up and looked into Cecil’s eyes. They seemed brighter and were a dark mauve, closer to black. He had a wide grin across his face, and I noticed his teeth looked… sharp, sort of like shark teeth but thinner. I just attributed it to my imagination and laid my head back on the armrest.

“Y-Yeah, go ahead. Just, y’know, this is my f-first time with… bondage.” I gulped.

“Excellent!” Cecil cheered, “You’ll be a _fantastic_ first Host!”

I was about to ask what he meant by “Host” when to my horror and amazement, six slightly-slimy violet tentacles emerged from behind him.

“Cecil, b-behind you!” I shouted, assuming it was from something that had intruded into the house (You know how Night Vale is?).

But before I could get up, two of the tentacle wrapped around my wrists and held them firmly behind my head.

“Ah, Steve. Wonderful, paranoid Steve. These tentacles aren’t from some strange being; well, at least not the kind you’re thinking of. They’re mine, all mine, just like you will be soon!”

There were so many thoughts racing through my mind during this time. I was terrified at this sudden revelation that Cecil, someone who I’ve known since childhood, isn’t at all human.

“Well to be fair, you do _think_ you’ve known me since childhood,” clarified Cecil, “I tend to have that effect on people.”

“Wh-What? Are you reading my mind? What the fuck are you?”

Cecil grinned widely and licked his lips and bit them as he looked over me.

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know, Steve. But if I were you, I’d stop talking and just let me do my thing. You’ll have more of a chance of surviving if you do.”

“Surviving?! What the-”

I was cut off when one of the tentacles shoved it’s way into my mouth, deafening my cries. The other three tentacles tore away what was left of my clothing and I laid on the couch, very naked and still hard, to the delight of Cecil.

“Ahhh, beautiful… Let’s see here.”

He brought his mouth down to the base of my cock and kissed it gently. Then to my horror and overwhelming pleasure, he extended his tongue, which stretched to inhuman lengths and wrapped itself all the way up and around my penis. He began to move his tongue all around, letting the wet appendage coat my cock in some kind of substance that definitely wasn’t saliva. As much as I tried to kick him away, I was starting to feel really, really good; and there was this heat that felt like it was filling up my body.

 _You monster_ , I thought, _What are you doing to me?”_

Cecil withdrew his tongue back into his mouth and leaned over me, his face mere inches from mine.

“What am I doing to you? Isn’t it obvious, Steve? I’m making you mine, and with my kind, we have very special ways of doing it. Now, my darling, if this process is to go smoothly, you’ll have to agree to something.”

Realizing Cecil could read my mind, I thought: _Like what?_

“Well, you’ll have to verbally agree to be my [Eldritch Noise], which of course is different from a [Eldritch Noise].”

_That’s it?_

“That’s it.” He assured, taking the tentacle out of my mouth. I gasped and began to breathe deeply. I didn’t know what came over me, but as Cecil’s dark purple eyes stared into mine, there was this sense of… bliss, if you could call it that, which was making me feel really good.

“Yeah, Cecil, I guess I could be your… uh… whatever you said it was.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Cecil smiled widely again and started unbuckling his pants. “Good. You’ll probably regret that decision, but I know _I’m_ glad you made it.”

After sliding his pants down to his knees, he leaned back over me and bit down on my neck, hard enough to draw blood. I yelped, and Cecil put one of his tentacles back into my mouth again.

“Shhhh, I need to concentrate, my darling.”

He put two fingers against the steady stream of blood coming from my neck and made patterns I didn’t recognize on my face and torso. He spoke some kind of chant in a language I also didn’t understand, and suddenly this white-hot pain shot through my lower body like my internal organs were rearranging themselves. I tried screaming for any kind of help but to no avail. The pain subsided eventually, and tears began to stream from my eyes.

I looked up at Cecil, my vision cloudy. He leered over me and I felt a band-aid being pressed against the hole in my neck.

“There, there, my darling; that wasn’t so bad, was it? You should feel lucky; not all humans survive that process.”

I tried to talk, but he pushed his tentacle further into my mouth, forcing me to swallow around it.

“Sorry, what was that? You want me to go further?”

_No!_

“Mmmmmm, yes…”

I felt one of the slimy tentacles stroke my hole and I instinctively flinched and clenched down.

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that,” Cecil commanded, reaching his hand down to lightly finger me, “You agreed to be my [Eldritch Noise]. I basically own you now, you can’t back down.”

Suddenly, two of his other tentacles wrapped around my ankles and spread my legs wide open, exposing all of me to the warm air.

“Ah, there he is! Now we can begin!”

Cecil slid his pants and underwear off and I was surprised to see he had a perfectly normal human penis. However, I was a little worried it was about to split in half or something.

Thankfully it didn’t, but as he pushed it in, I felt my v-card being officially punched. I felt the card get obliterated when he slid his last remaining tentacle inside with his cock, stretching me out farther than I ever would’ve imagined.

I moaned into the tentacle in my mouth and started to pant and squirm around, still trying my best to get free.

But Cecil just started thrusting in and out, and I almost screamed. It was such immense pleasure and a bit of pain that I started lightly jerking my hips in response. Cecil quickened the pace and changed his angle, the tip of his cock rubbing against my g-spot, making me jolt each time it was hit.

 _C-Cecil, please!_ I mentally cried, _I need more, please give me more!_

He started moving faster and I kept whimpering instead of talking. I felt like I could scream at any moment. His moans in my ear vibrated throughout my whole body.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss, I heard a wet squelching sound come from behind him, and when I picked my head up to look, I saw a giant purple-tinted flesh colored tentacle snake underneath Cecil’s legs and hover just before my abused hole.

“Don’t worry about this, my darling. This is just something I… may have forgotten to tell you about when I asked if you’d become my [Eldritch Noise]. Don’t worry, it’s completely safe!”

As Cecil retracted his cock and tentacle from inside me,  I felt the new tentacle press harder against my hole until it forced its way in, and while previous tentacle/cock combo had the agility and semi-flexibility, this new tentacle had the girth. I thought I was spread out before, but my God I had never felt this full in my life. I wasn’t even paying attention when Cecil took the tentacle out of my mouth.

“OohoOhhOhoh, C-Cecil, that’s so b-big!” I cried, desperately wanting more.

“Aww, you want more, my darling?” He hummed, using one of his free tentacles to rub my aching cock.

“Yes! Oh, God, yes! I’ve n-never wanted anything more!”

I felt like I could cum at any moment, but Cecil’s slow, methodical stroking kept me in a state of ecstasy without going over the edge.

“Fuck, you’re going to be such a beautiful Host. I can’t believe how fertile you are!” Cecil breathed quietly.

“Y-Yes, sir!” I moaned, not realizing what I was getting myself into.

“Fuck, here they come!”

Soon enough, I felt the much larger tentacle push deeper inside of my hole. Then there was this sort of ping-pong sized ball that seemed to leave the tentacle and rest gently on one side of my rectum. As more of them deposited themselves inside of me, I looked up at Cecil, who seemed to have gone through a rather dramatic transformation. His eyes were completely black and his smile was widened like the Cheshire Cat, complete with pointy teeth. He seemed to be very in his own head, as he made no notice of how I made body language about how sensitive I was when he rubbed against me.

After the sixth egg pushed its way in with the others, I started to feel a little ill. Now don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed being filled with tentacles, but as the eggs filled me up, it suddenly dawned on me that Cecil didn’t care if this process killed me or not. I was just, as he called it, a “Host” for whatever the fuck he was putting in me.

“Please, C-Cecil, I can’t take anymore!” I yelled, only to have him growl loudly and snap at me.

“You’ll take as many as I say. No ‘if’ or ‘but’.” He snarled in a much lower voice as he wrapped his hand around my throat, squeezing gently.

On the bright side, he did stroke my leaking cock some, which shut me up enough to let him slide five more eggs into me.

There were so many eggs in me now. They felt like they were pressing up against all my organs and I felt like I could burst any moment. But there wasn’t any real pain coming from this; in fact, it felt kinda good, especially as Cecil put me over the edge with his methodical stroking.

The orgasm hit me faster and harder than any I’ve had in the past. As my mind felt overwhelmed and my body was wracked with pleasure, I convulsed and clenched down on Cecil’s tentacle. Even after the feeling had passed I still felt two more eggs bury themselves in with the others. To my discomfort, he pulled out and it felt like I had been stretched way beyond what a normal human should’ve been able to stretch to.

“Well that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Cecil jested in his normal voice. I was too tired to respond, and simply gave a little whine.

As the feeling of painful pleasure started to fade, I tried to sit up, but suddenly I was flooded with the desire to do absolutely nothing at all.

“Oh, no, my darling, stay where you are. I assume the process has started?”

“P-Process? What process?” I slurred, reaching out to touch Cecil’s arm as he dressed himself.

“Well right now I assume the eggs are beginning the absorption process, which is why you feel so tired. You’ll be feeling like this for a while, so get comfy.”

“Am I… Am I going to live?” I asked as it got harder to form coherent sentences.

“Well, that depends on whether you accept or reject the eggs. You already went through the [Eldritch Noise] Ritual, so I’m sure you’ll be fine. Just… relax. You have a lot of work ahead of you.”

And with that, I passed out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Cecil looked over Steve’s cum-covered passed out body, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. This was the first time he’d successfully mated with a human before. He was a little sad that it wasn’t Carlos, but he knew his boyfriend would most likely never agree to something like this.

He went into Steve’s bathroom and got a clean washcloth and a small bowl of water. As he cleaned off the blood and semen, he was amazed at how much this reminded him of his interaction with Kevin a week prior. He had definitely changed a bit since then, but he was sure that it wasn’t anything startling.

He picked up Steve’s sleeping body and placed him gently on his bed. Cecil would have to come check back in on Steve every day to monitor his progress, and of course to make sure that he didn’t try to escape. That’s what everyone does with their mates, right?

As he sat next to Steve’s bed, watching him sleep, he considered his next plan. He would probably go see his lovely Carlos next. He had missed him so much, and being away for this long made him really unhappy. But Carlos would never agree to be his broodmate, he was too smart for that; that is unless… he administered a little psychic tampering…

Cecil realized he had a long road ahead of him, and it certainly wouldn’t be easy. He’d have to infect literally everyone in the town to put them under his control, which could take years considering people were dying and being born all the time. That being said, Night Vale didn’t have a very large population, so he guessed it might take him a year or so to complete, depending on how many willing Hosts he could find and how many healthy offspring they could produce. If he couldn’t get that far, he would probably just use his psychic abilities to sway everyone in the right direction. But for that to work, he’d have to get everyone to listen to him at least once; but thankfully, he knew a certain very popular radio show at his disposal.

As he stepped out onto Steve’s front porch, he looked up at the twinkling stars that surrounded the Moon (which was not real). He looked over the buildings at all the warm orange and yellow lights that emanated from the windows. He looked up and down the sandy street and smiled.

As he looked over the town, he sighed happily.

“Goodnight, Night Vale, goodnight… and welcome to the future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it, that's the end. Thanks to everyone who read and gave feedback along the way! I tried to update the story as often as I could, but school sucks and I have horrible time management.  
> I'll try to work on that sequel as soon as I can (and I'm very open to suggestions).
> 
> But as always, comments are heavily appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you have any comments, feel free to share them!


End file.
